Love Song For A Sayjin
by WeaverOfDreams
Summary: Well, takes place in the Mirai timeline, Bulma is dying and wishes for her Prince to come


Disclaimer: Don't own anything in here except my words. Bulma and Vegeta ain't mine, nether is Trunks though I wish Vegeta and Trunks were, hmmmm father/son/ me action........ ok, hold that thought. Such a perv. Anyway... here's da story. " Love Song For A Vampire" was written and sung by Annie Lennox, if you haven't heard it's the credit song from Bram Stroker's Dracula. Very good, sad song, makes me cry every time I listen to it. Should have a listen to it.

  


~....~ =song lyrics

'.........' =Inner speech

  


Love Song for A Saiyan

  


By: WeaverOfDreams.

  


Paring:B/V

Genre: Romance/ Angst / Songfic

Rating: PG-13 for death & angst

Timeline: Mirai.

  


It was coming close now, she could feel it. She had hidden it from her son for too long now, it was too much. Coming from the doctor, she knew what she thought was right. Ovarian cancer, in it's last stages. It had spread to her lymph nodes and into the marrow of her bones. She hadn't gotten it soon enough. She would have to tell him. She knew her son would take it. He was much like his father that way, stoic when the time called for it, it was a trait she had seen in him, Goku and Vegeta. Must have been a Saiyan thing. She also knew, however that, he would he greatly affected. He was still half human and that side of him felt too much. This child of hers felt deeply and intensely. She didn't know if his human side was totally to blame. There were a few times that Vegeta displayed such emotion, but only with her. ' Oh Vegeta.' Bulma thought,' Will you be there, waiting for me? How I wish to see your face again.'

  


True, her relationship with the prince was a very rocky one. Brief and intense, she often wondered how it would have gone had he lived. Would they still be together? Would he grow to love her and their child? What kind of life would they have had if everything was different then now?

  


~Come into these arms again

And lay your body down.

The rhythm of this trembling heart

Is beating like a drum.~

  


Looking up from her journal, she saw her son, his eyes downcast, eyes much like her own. He stood in her doorway, fidgeting. She smirked. Her son, the savior of this world, the man who destroyed the androids, was nervous around his mother. She looked over to the bed and he moved to it, sitting down, facing her. She turned her chair around to face him as well. His hands were folded between his spread legs, right in-between his knees, his head was bent slightly. Bulma took a deep breath.

  


"Trunks, I'm dying." She said simply, not bothering to drag it out or sugar coat it. He didn't look at all very surprised. It was as if he was expecting it. He never spoke for a good five minutes, he just looked at her, his blue eyes exploring her face, picking out her features.

  


"Is there anything you can do?" He says softly, his shoulders slumped, already knowing that if she had told him this, that there was nothing left to be done.

  


"No, Trunks. It's very evasive cancer. There's nothing to be done, I've tried everything, but when it's this advanced , there's nothing one can do."Bulma said, standing from her desk. Feeling the weakness go through her body, she stood straight though there was a tremor in her limbs. Trunks got up, sensing her drop in energy. He wrapped strong hands on her upper arms and steadied her.

  


~ It beats for you, it bleeds for you

It knows not how it sounds

For it is the drum of drums

It is the song of songs~

  


"How long?" He said, pulling her close, making his way to her bed, gently laying her down on it.

  


"Days, weeks at the most." She replied, sighing at the bed took her weight. She could feel Trunks sigh as he moved her on the bed, making her lay down.

  


"I knew there was something wrong. I had a feeling you were sick. Your energy has been waning for the past few months now. I thought it was just that you were getting less active. I don't know, something inside me knew that you were dying. I guess that's why I've been spending so much time with you over the past month. I was preparing myself. Now that you've said it and it's a reality, I find I'm not prepared at all." Trunks spoke quietly, pulling a thick blanket up over his mother's legs and stomach.

  


Bulma watched her son, knowing that he would be alright when she was gone. He was his father's son. Vegeta. Hmm, nearly twenty-five years since she had last seen his face. She could still see his black eyes, full of fire whenever he would look at her. That smirk, his face, stern and sharp, softening only for her. She could remember every scar on his body, placement, severity. Once , when she had cornered him, he had told her about a few of his scars but never went into any detail of how he got them. His voice filled her dreams as of late, those guttural words of his native tongue that he spoke only to her. How she missed him, taken away from her too soon, much too soon.

  


~ Once I had the rarest rose

That ever deemed to bloom.

Cruel winter chilled the bud

And stole my flower too soon.~

  


Trunks sat there at her feet for the longest time, watching her. She closed her eyes, lost in memory. The very last time she had saw him, her prince. So much had happened, Goku had died, the androids were terrorizing the world. Vegeta had left to fight with the others. She made him promise he would come back, that he would survive. It was a promise he couldn't keep. He fought bravely, but was no match for the Androids. 

  


"Trunks, you met your father in the past. I know you said he was a crass, arrogant bastard. He cared for no one by himself, helped only when it suited his needs. Most of that is true. He was a proud man, set in his way, but I loved him. Do not judge him too harshly. Your father loved me in his own way. He was many things but he was naive when it came to love. It was foreign to him. He cared for me, cared for you be he was too proud to admit it or let it show. It is just the way he was. For that you cannot fault him." Bulma spoke, clearing the air, laying there still, her son holding her hand.

  


"I know , mom. Spending time with him, training with him, I grew to understand him a little bit. His blood is in my veins. At least I know that he's alive, in that other time line, to be there for me."Her son said, holding her hand stroking the back of it with his fingers." Mom, do you think dad will be up there?"

  


It was an innocent question from a worried boy. She could hear the slight tremor in his voice. It made her think. Vegeta had done so many horrid things in his life, he was no hero. He wasn't like the rest of the z-fighters, doing good because it was the right thing to do. If he did anything, it was to his own advantage. If he did good in the process, it mattered not. Before he died, she could see a ling of grey start to form in him. Nothing was black or white anymore. Could he be up there, waiting for her? Maybe not, he had done too much evil in his life. Still a part of her hoped he was there that there was some loophole. She opened her eyes and looked at her son, finding an answer.

  


" I don't know Trunks, but then your father always got what he wanted. If there was a way to get into heaven, he would find it." Bulma replied, placing her hand over her son's. Their hands lay there, his strong, her's weak and pale.

  


Trunks nodded at the noncommittal answer she gave him and then looked away. She caught the first beginnings of moisture in his bright blue eyes before he turned his head. 

  


" I hope he's there mom. I don't want you to be alone." He said, quietly, turning away from her now." You've been alone too long now as it is."

  


A soft smile touched her lips. He maybe twenty-six now, but he still acted like the tough little kid protecting his mother. She reached up and brushed away a few strands of his lavender hair from his eyes. He turned his head then and looked at her.

  


" Oh, darling, I'll be fine, don't worry about me now ok? You have your own life to live. I want you to live your life right, my boy, and never forget what I've taught you. Never forget who you are. I have faith in you." Bulma whispered. She saw his eyes sadden and he bent down and wrapped his arms around her thin body. He hugged her as tightly as he dared. For long moments they said nothing. She stroked his hair as he nuzzled her, never daring to let her go. She enjoyed holding her son. It was something that rarely happened now, and soon, would not happen again for a long time. She loved the warmth coming from him, the strength she could feel in his arms. Yes, he would mourn her for a long time, but he would be alright. He slowly got up and gave her hand a soft squeeze. He murmured a few words about getting her a drink of water since he needed one too. He got up and walked out the door, looking back once and then he was gone. She watched him go, feeling drained. She knew it wouldn't be long now. A good-bye whispered on her lips as she closed her eyes, tears singing her cheeks. She wished he could be here, she wished so much that she could be with him, feel him again, see him again. To love him again.

  


~ Oh loneliness of hopelessness

To search the ends of time.

For there is in all the world,

No greater love then mine~

  


A great chill flowed over her limbs and she knew it was time. She silently cried, for her son would not hear her voice again, before he came back. She would be dead. They had said their good-byes though, silently , as he had held her. She didn't fight it, she let death come. There was no pain, no aching in her bones, no weakness , no loss of energy. She could feel herself flowing away, lost in the cold embrace. Suddenly, warmth surrounded her. She could not see, everything was black. The warmth filled her , surrounded her.

  


~Love o love o......... still falls the rain

Love o love o............ still falls the night

Love o love o.............live on forever~

  


Light flooded her eyes and a shadow surrounded her. It was a blur. She felt her eyes open but she could not see a thing. The shadow blocked her view. She frowned and then the shadow took shape. The first thing she picked out were it's eyes. Black onyx eyes. Her own widened and then everything came into focus. She was still in her room yet she was floating above it. She was young again, a flowing robe of pale blue wrapped around her, her hair bright and vibrant again. Her eyes slid over the figure before her. There he was , Vegeta, arms wrapped around her, dressed in royal armor, the amulet of the king hanging from around his throat. He looked so.... right , so perfect. Kame, was she going to hell? His warmth pushed out the chill that surrounded her.

  


~ Let me be the only one

To keep you from the cold.

For the floors of heaven are laid

The stars are bright as gold~

  
  
  


"Vegeta? But how? Where?" She said, her voice sounding strong, whole again. She clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go, if this was only a blessing, to see him one last time before she went to heaven and he back down to the pit.

  


Vegeta brought up a uncovered finger and placed it on her lips gently. His eyes stone brightly. The smirk was still planted on his lips, as if settled there for all time. He looked down into what was once her room. Trunks had come back to find his mother dead now. There was no sound, silent tears rolled down his cheeks slowly as he picked her up and cradled her now lifeless body in his arms. He then stood, with her shell in his arms and he walked out. 

  


"He does well, burying your body to honor it." Vegeta said, his voice a rich , dark timbre. He held her close and then nuzzled her forehead, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I have missed you, woman."

  


Bulma frowned, yet she could not deny the feeling. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, finding the thick brown-black tail encircled around his waist. She gasped and then she looked up at him. He lifted an eyebrow and shrugged.

  


"I suppose that in heaven, you get to look like however you wish." He said, a gleam in his eyes.

Her own widened slightly. Heaven? He sounded like he had just gotten there, but, how was that possible?

  


"Vegeta......" She began to question but that finger pressed to her lips again, the thumb stroking the plush lines of flesh.

  


"You talk too much , Bulma." He said and then bent his head and replaced his finger with his own lips. Warmth surrounded her again, and the light got brighter. She could feel the last vestiges of her mortal coil drift away and she lost herself in the heaven that was him. She was happy, they were together, that was all that mattered.

  


~ They shine for you, they shine for you

They burn for all to see

Come into these arms again, 

And set this spirit free~

  
  
  


~Fin~


End file.
